1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved rapid orientation apparatus, particularly for an observation and/or weapon-specifically, to a rapid orientation apparatus of this type containing electric circuit means which serve as an angle transmitter.
2. Background and Other Information
In vehicles of the aforementioned type such as, for example, combat tanks, the ground or terrain is continuously visually observed from the interior of the vehicle, for instance, directly from the open hatch or by means of fixedly installed angular or corner reflectors. In the event of the discovery of a possible target, an acquisition or determination of such target must be effected by means of a rotatable mounted periscope for more accurate evaluation. The field of view of such periscope, however, is strongly restricted.
For such target acquisition by means of the rotatably mounted periscope it is required that the periscope (and, if desired the weapon barrel) be swivelled as rapidly as possible so as to be oriented in the direction towards the target. This implies that the observer must transfer the visually observed direction to the periscope in order for the observer to be able to rapidly acquire his or her orientation in the terrain when subsequently viewing the same through the periscope. Conventionally, such orientation is generally effected by actuating a laying handle or control stick for servo-driving the rotation or swiveling motion of the periscope or turret. During such operation, the orientational direction is indicated at a scale which is located in the interior of the vehicle. Consequently, the observer generally must alter the attitude of the observer's body and transfer the orientational direction to the scale. Retrieval of the orientational direction is thereby rendered more difficult and valuable time is lost.
For this reason, it has been attempted to approximately detect the orientational direction by means of a plurality of electrical control keys which are distributed along the hatch circumference, and to rotate or swivel the periscope or turret into the corresponding, approximate angular position by means of a servo drive. Such device, however, is too imprecise when containing, for example, four or eight keys. Conversely, using a greater multitude of keys would be connected with a disproportionate expenditure with regard to the installation, the wiring and the control.